


Attainment

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Night verse: Twins/Prism- posing for the artist<br/>Nightverse: Twins/Prism- sparklings arrive/proudest of papas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attainment

Prism’s doorwings quivered with excitement as he worked on the sculpture. It was slowly taking shape, and surprisingly the twins were cooperating. Sunstreaker did not surprise him so much. His artistic bondmate knew the job of a good model. Sideswipe’s show of patience was surprising. The mech was generally a font of energy, but he sprawled, prone against Sunstreaker. He might have been half in recharge had Prism not felt his very active mind through their bond. The mech was excited, and looking forward to his ‘reward’ for behaving. 

The very thought made Prism smile in amusement. 

The had the general shape, and their posing complete, finally. “I think we can take a break,” Prism said. He had more than enough image captures of them that he really did not need any additional modeling, but he liked their presence in his workshop. It was nice to have those he loved close, and doubly so now that he was carrying. The sparklings liked the presence of their sires. They practically rolled about in their gestation tank when the mechs were near. It was not painful so much as odd feeling, but the happiness he felt from them across the bond more than made up for that.

“You okay?” Sideswipe asked, sidling close enough until he could finally steal a kiss. Sunstreaker soon followed, cradling Prism against his bigger frame and stealing a kiss of his own. 

“I’m fine,” Prism said, wiggling close. He still felt shocked that he was carrying. It should not be possible, and yet he was. The sparklings were thriving. “More than fine.” 

Sunstreaker purred, “Good. We want to keep you healthy, and the sparklings as well.” 

Prism hummed in appreciation and let them lead him away. He had ample time to complete the sculpture. It could wait. His twins could not. They would always come first for him.

OoOoOoOo

Time flew by. The sparklings grew at an amazing rate. Before he knew it he was being ushered towards the medbay, warnings pinging across his processor. The emergence itself was a blurr. The pain left Prism’s processor muddled and groggy, but soon the medic was helping the twin sparklets from Prism’s chassis.

Prism was exhausted by the time the sparklings finally arrived. They were tiny, and ravenous, latching on to a line with sharp little fangs as soon as they had the opportunity. Prism cradled them against his plating, closing his optics he felt the gentle whirl of their sparks beating in time with his own.

“You look so beautiful,” Sunstreaker said as he leaned against the doorway. 

“Like the most beautiful mech ever,” Sideswipe added as he moved past Sunstreaker and further into the room. “They are so small.” 

Prism smiled, “They are sparklings. Of course they are.” 

“What do you want to name them?” Sunstreaker asked. He moved close enough to touch the closest sparkling. “They look like they have taken after you in frame type. We are blessed.” 

“Mmmm...I’m not sure. Perhaps Spectrum and Gem? It seems to fit,” Prism smile.

“Oh, that is perfect,” Sideswipe grinned. “Absolutely perfect. Oh...we are the luckiest mechs to ever walk on Cybertron.” 

Prism ducked his helm, and his a little smile. “No...I’m the luckiest.”


End file.
